


Silence

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what is silence? Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

The silence fills the air,

dread among the living,

but the dog continues to pant

as life is still living.


End file.
